


Blood, Sweat & Tears

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three relationship moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Sweat & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Blood, Sweat and Tears  
> Character/Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Three relationship moments  
> Notes: Written for ncis_drabble for three separate prompts; blood, sweat and tears.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

**Blood**

Tony sees bloodstains all the time at work. He’s used to them, photographs them with cool detachment while joking with McGee or teasing Ziva. He’ll document the blood for analysis by experts. He should be fine, well used to needles from his many hospital visits.

It’s different when it’s Gibbs who’s bleeding. The bullet missed his major organs. Doctor says he’ll be fine but he hasn’t woken up yet. Tony sits by Gibbs’ bed waiting. There’s still red flecks under his fingernails from his attempts to staunch the flow of blood. He’s not leaving Gibbs just to wash his hands.

 

**Sweat**

Tony has just spent the last twenty minutes working up a sweat in his favourite way. He rests his head on Gibbs chest and feels the strong heartbeat below the skin. Gibbs kisses the top of his head, too tired for actual words but needing to say I love you in his own way. Neither feels like moving and Tony doesn’t care if they’re sweaty and sticky because he never takes their love for granted. It took so long for them to get here. He slides slowly to the side just leaving his arm across Gibbs’ chest, they’ll shower later.

 

**Tears**

Gibbs cried over the loss of Kelly and Shannon. He still misses them so much. This year as their anniversary approaches he wonders if he should tell Tony. They’ve been together eight months but Tony still seems insecure at times, unsure in their relationship. He’ll go to the cemetery by himself with flowers for their grave. Two days later Tony is making dinner, insisting that he can teach Gibbs to make perfect pasta. “Could I come to the cemetery or would you prefer to be alone?”

Gibbs is surprised but meets Tony’s loving gaze. “I don’t want to be alone.”


End file.
